Secret Redeemers
by Angel Wolf Dirge
Summary: We are magic and we are family....We aren't your norm, but we aren't the weirdest you'll ever see...We are sisters and we are best friends...We guide each other and protect each other....This is the story of our lives..OC/OC Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

: **Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight and all characters are to their original owners.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_**: Mental Speech:**_

_**(To our new and old readers! We hope you enjoy this story and would like to see if you can guess who does what chapter! It's like a small game in a large story! So enjoy and good luck!)**_

If I told you good bye would you let go?

If I told you I no longer loved you would you believe it?

If I told you I need to get away would you give me the options?

**Prologue: Connection**

~Kurenai's POV~

My name is Kurenai Sarilla Joseline. I am seventeen years old, in human eyes that is. My actual age is closer to six hundred, I'm not entirely sure; I know I was born in London near Cromwell's rule and Catholic persecution by the Protestants. I am the first Daughter to Valentine, the man who raised me since my birth and kept me safe from others who would seek to use my blood to their advantage.

I am a Dhampire, a child born of a vampire and a human, but the difference between me and others of my kind is that I had one mother and two fathers. It's rather unusual and I don't speak much on my first father the one who created me in the first place instead I look to Valentine as my one true father.

My mother's name was Sari Michaels Cullen and my father was Carlisle Cullen. I hate the man with a passion. When Carlisle found the one Latin Coven hidden in London and exposed them he got Valentine's brother killed and in rage and grief Valentine took vengeance upon my mother as even trade, but he had no way of knowing that Momma was eight months pregnant with me because he got her from behind. He drained mother and laid her body on the ground, Valentine says that's when the horror of what he had done washed through him when he saw her round belly and sensed me struggling for life inside.

In a spilt descision he cut me free and held me in his arms as I stared back up at him the venom however had spread to me, and Valentine said that the small amount of blonde hair changed to black, and my electric blue eyes became a permanent crimson. I looked like him instead of Carlisle, all image of him was washed away from me, and I couldn't be happier about it. Valentine asked me when I got older why I didn't resent him for what he had done to my mother and in all honesty I couldn't hate him because Carlisle had done wrong first by killing Valentine's brother and not being there to protect us.

I hated Carlisle and no other.

Valentine later found documentation of his bloodline linking him to my momma as her cousin and he had laughed about it claiming that maybe I was meant to come to him and make him see the error of his ways and sadly it had to come from my mother's death, but I loved Valentine, he was all I had that is until we found the second daughter of our small family Navarra….Then we found my other sister Rayven.

We are all each other have and all each other will ever need. I don't want Valentine to go on this mission, I feel like something bad is going to happen if he does, even if it is to keep us safe.

~Navarra's POV~

I'm Navarra Liana Joseline; I'm 19 years old in human years, but the youngest in vampire years. While on the run from Nazi soldiers, I witnessed a crime that most children should never see in their lifetime. I witnessed the murder of my family at the hand of my Uncle James. I fled, hiding in towns all along the German countryside. I thought I was finally free until January 31, when my life ended. I was running through the woods when I fell and cut my leg, blood seeped out of the open wound apparently attracting the same vampire that I had been running from.

_(Flashback)_

"_I finally found you, love." James told me, his eyes were as red as the blood that flowed through my veins. I whimpered slightly, praying somebody would save me. He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me off the ground while I struggled for air. He squeezed harder on my jugular vein._

"_Your blood is so appetizing, how could I resist."He said with a smirk on his twisted lips._

"_Please don't kill me", I begged struggling to pull in even a drop of air. His face was the last thing I saw before everything went black. _

_(End flashback)_

After what felt like an eternal fire, I awoke. I wandered around on my own for a few years training myself not to kill the humans I had to walk among. While wandering around in the woods, I came upon a girl with long black hair. Her blood smelled funny, like nothing I had ever smelt before. I crept in the bushes and a twig snapped as her head shot up.

"Reveal yourself." She said with a calm tone. I stood up amidst the branches. I knew she was a vampire from the moment I looked into her eyes. They were the color of blood. She invited me to join her and her father, Valentine. I was hesitant at first but I had a feeling deep in my bones that neither she nor her father would harm me. I agreed to live their life of secrecy. Kurenai and I became the best of friends. We shared everything. She never once asked about my past. I believe it was Dad's doing. Every time my mind wanted to wander back, I never could remember the exact circumstances. I'm grateful that it stays hidden deep within my mind. I have lived and learned over the years and made the best of an awful situation.

I refuse to think back to that horrible day that I was changed. If I could have been spared the brutality, I would have accepted my fate sooner .Truthfully, I don't blame James for making me the way I am. While over the years I have heard being a vampire is eternal damnation, I beg to differ. Being a vampire brought me two sisters and a wonderful father and a life only some would dream of. I just hope Dad's current mission doesn't break us apart.

~Rayven's POV~

And I am the third sister; my name is Rayven Jacqueline McDaniels Joseline. I was the last one to be found. I was a loner until they found me. And ever since that day, we've been pretty close. I can't remember much about my past, just as far back as when I was found.

I was wondering in a forest in South Australia and we kind of happened upon each other. At first it was going to be an all out battle between Kurenai, Navarra and myself. I walked upon them as they were talking among themselves; they heard me and, not knowing who I was, went to attack. I growled at them, they hissed at me, and then we took a step toward each other, now I was ten feet from them when this guy came to stand in between us. His name was Valentine. So before we could engage in an all out fight he stopped us. He told them that I was no threat to any of them, and then he turned to me and said that I should come with them. At first I didn't know if I should trust him, but was curious as to why he would trust me in his home. Now we're all very close and I see Valentine as my father.

Father, which is what I call Valentine, is worrying us to death about this mission of his. It doesn't matter what we we cannot get him to forget about it. I don't know why, but all of us have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen and change the rest of our lives.

~All POVs~

We don't know the effects it is going to have…our father's mission.

The repercussions it will produce...our lives may be uprooted.

But forever and always we're family…and we protect our own.

_**(And this is the beginning of our girls adventure..It will have the Cullens, obviously, and the OCs will be with OCs don't worry we aren't uprooting couples, but there will be twists so hold on to your seats and get ready to ride! Also see if you can figure out which author has which character! Good Luck! And reviewers will get a special kind of sneak peek once its finished!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight , We do however own Navarra, Kurenai, Rayven,Valentine and any of the characters not out of Twilight.**

"Time is too slow for those who wait,  
too swift for those who fear,  
too long for those who grieve,  
too short for those who rejoice,  
but for those who love, time is eternity."

~Henry Van Dyke

**CHAPTER 1**

In case you don't know me, I'm Navarra Liana Joseline, and I'm a vampire. I'm part of one of the strongest and most unique covens in the world. My two sisters and I are what some would call "rare" among the vampire world. We can sleep and we drink synthetic human blood or animal blood. Rayven and I have fangs that release some of the most deadly venom among the vampire world. One bite and our prey die instantly. We keep to ourselves mostly, but I've had a vision, something terrible is about to happen and I can't quite put my finger on it. I guess we'll have to live the days as they go by.

**Location: Joseline Manor in Birmingham, London**

**~Navarra's Pov~ **

I slowly opened my eyes, just as I heard a yell downstairs. I never _needed_ to sleep but I still liked the fact that I had the option to. Being a vampire and a summons can take a lot of energy away from my body. I sat up in the bed pushing my now black, violet streaked hair out of eyes.

"Ravyen, you cheater!!"

I recognized the voice immediately, it was Kurenai.

"I didn't cheat." Rayven replied instantly with a hint of attitude.

'_What the heck are they arguing about?_' I wondered in my mind.

I pushed the covers off my bed and walked over to my closet. I thumbed through my clothes until I landed on a pair of black shorts and a baby blue tank top. I ran into the bathroom across the hall and turned the shower on.

The water felt great against my naturally cold body. I grabbed my pomegranate shampoo off the shelf and massaged my scalp. I felt the suds slip down my back as I stood under the shower head. After I finished showering, I slipped out and stood in front of the mirror. The reflection I saw in front of me looked the same as always. But the most noticeable difference was the color of my eyes; they were no longer violet, but a disturbing shade of crimson. I needed to hunt and I needed to do it now.

I finished drying my hair and put on my hunting outfit for the day. I looked in the mirror one last time and decided it was time for a change. I smiled at my reflection letting my teeth come out a bit. I grabbed my long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

**(A/n: Navarra has a very rare trait that is just in her venom, for instance her eyes don't turn black when she's hungry, they turn crimson and if she feeds on humans her eyes black out and she has the power of magic, which is why she said she's a summons.)**

I slipped my feet into my Nikes and walked out of my room, letting my barrier down for right now.

I walked down the hallway and was about to head downstairs when I heard Dad calling me.

"Navarra, can you come here please?" He asked sweetly. Hi s voice sounding like a thousand bells.

I went towards his office door; this must have been an important talk because Valentine never let anybody in his office, not even his first daughter. I knocked silently on the mahogany door.

"Come in Navarra." He said quietly.

I pushed open the door to see my father at his office desk. He was in his normal attire, some slacks and a button down shirt, his black hair fanning out over his shoulders, the red streaks prominent against his alabaster skin. I have to admit Valentine could be intimidating to anybody that first saw him, but he was never that way towards his babies, as he often called us. His office was full of books, some hundreds of years old and some new.

"Please have seat." He said smiling at me as he pointed to the chair directly in front of his desk. I could feel the calmness rolling off him in waves.

I sat down and folded my hands on my lap. I looked up into his piercing red eyes. These were the eyes of my father, the man that had saved me and the man that gave me humanity.

"Yes Dad." I said smiling at him nervously.

"First things first, Will you please put up your barrier?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated and instantly felt safe in my own little bubble.

"OK, they shouldn't be able to hear you or me." I replied opening my eyes again.

"I heard that you had a vision, Navarra." He said clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, Dad. I was just wondering how you found out about the vision." I replied racking my brain trying to figure out who could have told. All of a sudden, I knew who it was.

'_Kurenai'_ I growled in my head _'you will pay for this.'_

I looked up at him skeptically. I didn't want to scare him with the strange vision that hit me a few weeks ago. Dad got up from his sitting position behind his desk. He came and stood in front of me, my eyes never leaving him. When he sat down on the edge of his desk, I bowed my head, feeling like insecure little girl. I felt him tug on my arm and pull me from the chair into a hug.

"Yume, you know you can tell me anything. I could never be mad with you for not telling me you had a vision. So please just tell me." He said quietly rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Dad" I said pausing, "this vision was so disturbing."

"Show me." He said holding me out at arm's length, so he could look at me.

He held out his hand and I placed my small hand in his big one. I felt my mind being invaded. It felt like someone was blowing air into my ears. The vision replayed itself in my mind.

**Start Vision**

'_Complete darkness took over, the pain was unbearable. It felt as if my very body was being ripped apart. The sheer pain was blinding and that's when I heard it, the blood curdling scream that broke through the cold night air. Then there was darkness and no sound could be heard.'_

**End Vision**

I looked into his eyes and I could have sworn I saw anger behind them, before they went back to the eyes I knew.

"You see why I didn't say anything, Dad?" I asked him, pleading with him to understand. I could still feel the anger boiling underneath the surface.

"Yume, I didn't mean to frighten you, it's just you r vision was so vague and I couldn't figure out what it could have been about." He replied pulling me back into a hug.

"It's okay." I said leaning my head into his chest, being comforted instantly by his spicy scent.

"Now, Navarra, why don't you grab your sisters and go out for a bit; even though your eyes make you look like your old man, you need to hunt." He chuckled.

I swatted at his chest letting him know that he was not funny.

"Dad, please don't try to be cool." I said leaning out of his embrace. I walked towards the door with Dad right on my heels. As we discussed the literature he had in his office, I heard the very loud yelling of two very angry girls. Dad and I walked downstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

When we got to the bottom of the staircase, I looked at Dad and shook my head.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

I just looked at him and wondered how I was going to tell him what they were fighting about.

"They are fighting because" I took a deep breath, clearly irritated with this situation, "Rayven won Final Fantasy and she defeated Genesis."

I looked at him to gauge his reaction; he just shook his head and went back up stairs to his office.

"I'll let you take care of this, Yume." He said from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks a lot for tossing me to the wolves." I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"I heard that." Rayven said, "And I'm offended by that sentence."

"Oh, well" I said walking right past the two of them. As I walked into the living room, I noticed my flat screen t.v. was smashed beyond recognition and the game was destroyed.

"What. Did. You. Do." I asked somewhat calmly. Dad had just bought me this Play station 3 and the TV. for my 'birthday' and I, being a kind, thoughtful sister that I am, let my sisters put it in the living room for their use and mine.

I could feel my anger rising with every breath I took. This was not good, I was hungry and now my emotions were out of control.

"Nava-"Kurenai started. I put a finger up to let her know to be quiet.

"Don't speak, don't breath, don't even move." I said through gritted teeth.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a calming breath.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I could only assume it was Dad coming down here to see why he was feeling not anger, but pure rage.

"What's going on here?" He asked everyone in the room.

"Ummm" Kurenai stuttered.

"You see..." Rayven added.

He looked over at me for the answers.

"Yume, what's wrong?" He asked me.

I pointed to the mass of broken plastic that remained of my Special Edition Playstation 3 and the plasma screen.

"What is _that_?" He exclaimed bending down by the crumpled mess.

"That, Dad, is the remains of my birthday present that you just bought me." I said watching those sisters of mine like a hawk.

"I'll buy you something to make up for it, don't worry about it Navarra." He said smiling in my direction.

"Whatever." I said, my voice very strained, "I'm going hunting over by the forest on the edge of town Dad, be back soon."

I ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my cell off the desk. I opened the bay window in the corner of my room and jumped out. I landed with a soft thud on the plush green grass below. I walked to the edge of the tree line and knelt down, sniffing the air as I went. I could smell a herd of deer about 30 miles away. They smelled absolutely delicious. I stood straight back up and concentrated on their exact location. I zeroed in on them and I took off. I ran through the woods so fast a few trees were knocked down.

I came to slow stop behind a tree when I saw my breakfast up ahead. They were drinking out of a little pond. I didn't have my eye on the smaller ones, I wanted the big one. I snapped a branch with my hands and the smaller deer fled leaving the big deer there to face the danger. I jumped from behind the tree and pounced on the deer, it never stood a chance. I snapped its neck and the fresh smell of warm blood flooded my nostrils and I could feel my fangs starting to come all the way out from the sheer torture of it all. I slid my razor sharp teeth into its furry neck, my venom spreading quickly and finally stopping the heart beat. He fell limp in my arms.

The thick, warm blood felt like honey on my tongue. The burning in my throat was easing its way to a dull ache until it was completely gone. I pulled my teeth from the deer's neck and I could feel my fangs retracting back into the skin. I dropped the carcass on the forest floor. Straightening my back, I wiped the dirt and leaves off my shorts and shirt. I felt a light trickle on the side of my mouth; I licked my tongue out and caught the last bit of blood.

"Delicious." I muttered to myself.

I looked down at the now dead animal and decided I needed to give it a proper burial. I looked around and found a huge oak tree a few yards away. I picked the deer up gently, it was the least I could do after I killed it. I uprooted the Oak tree and placed the buck's body underneath. After placing the tree on top of the animal, I realized I needed to just relax and I knew the perfect place to go.

I ran to the meadow in the south end of the forest. I slowed to a walk as I made my way to the middle of the clearing. I lay down in the spot where the trees broke apart and the sunlight poured in. The grass was soft against my head and body. I sat up and pulled the elastic from my hair, letting it fan out down my back. I loved my meadow. It was the only place; I knew nobody would bother to come to. It was full of roses, carnations and other flowers of every color. It smelled wonderful. The perfumed scent filled my nose and my body relaxed. I was about to close my sure to be violet eyes when my cell phone rang. I pulled the sidekick out of my pocket and saw it was Kurenai.

"Hello" I said lazily.

"Varra, where are you?" she asked, her voice high pitched and strained.

"I'm hunting, I told you that before I left." I replied.

"You've been gone for 5 hours; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said her voice losing its high pitchedness

"I'll be home in a little bit, okay." I said trying to reassure her.

I snapped the screen back down and looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00.

"Shit" I said aloud as I hopped up from my seat on the forest floor.

I was running back to the house when I thought I caught an unfamiliar scent. I paused briefly, but after a minute or two I started back up my heated pace.

When I made it back to the yard something told me to go the garage. I followed my instinct and walked around to the front of the house and there in the drive way stood the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It had a big red bow and a card under the windshield wiper blade.

I ran over and carefully lifted the note. It read:

_Yume,_

_This is for you. I told you not to worry about the plasma screen. I hope this gift brings you happiness. Take it out for a spin; the keys are in the ignition. Have fun, I love you._

_Your father,_

_Valentine_

I couldn't believe this; I ran my hand over the grill and saw the foreign symbol. It read Bugatti. Dad had bought me a brand new red and black Bugatti Veyron. **(Picture on profile)**

This car was something I had only dreamed of. It went from 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds. This was the ultimate speed machine. I placed the note in my pocket, pulled the bow off, and walked around to the driver's side and true to his word; the keys were in the ignition. I pulled open the door and sat on the cool leather seat. I closed the door and turned the key. The engine purred to life. Laughing to myself, I put the car in drive and shot down concrete the driveway, leaving the house and any troubles in the background.

I pulled into the garage 20 minutes later. Cutting the engine, I got out, closed the door and turned the alarm on.

I walked into the back door twirling the keys around my index finger only to be meet by Rayven's teal eyes. She had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, cocking my head to the side.

"Rena!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked again, this time with slight irritation.

Kurenai walked into the kitchen and let out a gasp.

"I'm tired of this crap, what is wrong with you two?" I asked my emotions going haywire.

I wish somebody would tell me what the problem is.

I wasn't expecting the answer that I got. They both pointed to my leg. I looked at them confused, but then decided to look down. I let out an audible gasp.

There, curved around my ankle and around the lower part of my leg was the indentation of a black dragon, fire shooting from it's mouth.

This only meant one thing.

I had a new power.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Can you guess which author did this chapter? Was it Dirges Wings or was it Sunshyne or maybe it was Cullen Gurls? Click the review button below (you know you want to) and if you guess right you get a special sneak peek into the next chapter. Don't miss your chance for this exclusive. The story only gets better from here. So buckle your seatbelts, hold on tight and enjoy the wild ride. Love ya, **

**_Angel Wolf Dirges_**


End file.
